<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] My Immortal Role by enigmaticNeurologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456401">[Podfic] My Immortal Role</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticNeurologist/pseuds/enigmaticNeurologist'>enigmaticNeurologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, My Immortal - Freeform, Parody, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, also! it's embedded so it should be nice easy listening, first time trying to actively record/edit audio to make it sound listenable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticNeurologist/pseuds/enigmaticNeurologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi my name is Shadowhand Essek Lucifer Absinthe of den Thelyss....</p>
<p>The Shadowgast Immortal (now also a fuckin podfic) nobody asked for...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] My Immortal Role</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449181">My Immortal Role</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxGraviturgistxXx/pseuds/xXxGraviturgistxXx">xXxGraviturgistxXx</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's "spend a lot of time coming up with projects to keep yourself entertained" time and i think i've found my fuckin calling. </p>
<p>hit up the actual author of this, they're the one this was "inspired by," and one hell of an inspiration it was lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let's see if this bad boy works, Chapters 1 and 2 here we go!</p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this has been super fun so far, and although i now know how to do three (3) effects on audacity out of the shitload available, that's more than i knew how to do before i started messing with this whole recording thing. there's a small handful of times where the noise reduction kind of stole some power from the times i wasn't a couple decibels away from a shout, but hopefully that doesn't detract from the listening experience!<br/>if anyone knows about how to make "i recorded this with my headphone mic on the bathroom so i wouldn't wake up my family" sound any better than it currently does, hmu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>